Paper Cuts
by Zodiac Dreamer
Summary: First, there is no pairing in this fanfic. Second, it's only called Paper Cuts because I couldn't think of anything else. Bakura goes off to see a friend about a problem. I still suck at summaries.


Disclaimer - Don't own Bakura, do own Sasshi. Simple, right? Not really. Humbug. Here's the story. This isn't really a pairing story, it's just... I don't know what it is.  
  
~*~  
  
Bakura walked down the street, rain hitting him from every angle, thunder and lightening striking every now and then, but he paid no attention to the weather. He walked almost mechanically, his destination predetermined. He was going to see a 'friend' he had met a while back.  
  
He sighed tiredly as he walked up to an apartment complex, trying to remember what his 'friend' had said her apartment number was. When he remembered, he climbed a few flights of stairs and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Who is it?" A tired voice came from inside the building.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
The door opened to reveal a girl around Ryou's age with chin-length copper hair and sparkling green eyes, a bottle of rubbing alcohol held in one hand, and a cut on her arm. Her hair was a bit ruffled, as though she had been lying upside down on her bed, and her hands had a fair amount of paper cuts on them. "Hey Bakura, what's up?"  
  
Bakura looked at the girl, who stood almost as tall as he did, and realized that all she was wearing was a big tee-shirt that didn't even reach her knees (and her undergarments, of course).  
  
"Hello Sasshi."  
  
Sasshi motioned for Bakura to come in sit on the sofa. She promptly sat next to him. "Okay, what's up, you look upset."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Sasshi frowned. "Well, then, I may have to beat you shitless for coming here at this time in the night... what is it, four AM? Hey, why aren't you with your hikari?"  
  
Bakura looked away. "Well, that's..." he paused.  
  
Sasshi smiled, "I'll be right back, you can tell me then if you want to. If not, that's fine." And with that, she ran off.  
  
Bakura couldn't help but smile at Sasshi's cheerful attitude. He had never seen anyone, not even Ryou, smile while they held rubbing alcohol in their hands.  
  
When Sasshi came back, she was wearing sweatpants underneath her tee-shirt and carried a jacket and a towel on her shoulder. She threw the towel at Bakura and said, "dry off, it sucks to be wet when you're not in the shower or a pool."  
  
Nodding, Bakura eyed the jacket in Sasshi's arms, "what's that for?"  
  
"We're going for a walk." Sasshi stated, not bothering to ask whether or not Bakura wanted to.  
  
When Bakura finished drying off, Sasshi motioned for him to throw the towel wherever.  
  
"Sasshi, you're a slob."  
  
"No, I do clean. But I just don't feel like it now." Sasshi said.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"You'll see." Sasshi grabbed Bakura's hand, slipped into her shoes, and ran off, practically dragging Bakura along with almost no protest.  
  
Eventually, Sasshi slowed down and Bakura caught up with her, their hands still entwined.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Bakura asked, only slightly agitated. He was relatively patient with Sasshi.  
  
"Somewhere." Sasshi replied vaguely, waving her free hand around lazily as she led Bakura up a hill. "Here."  
  
"What's this?"  
  
Sasshi pulled Bakura's hand until it was pointing to the sky. "It's a special place. I come here a lot to draw, read, and just think. It's so calm and peaceful here, away from the city, away from humanity. It's a nice place to come when you've got problems that you don't want to tell anyone about, you can tell them to the sky."  
  
Bakura raised an eyebrow and allowed Sasshi to see a small smile grace his features, "I see."  
  
"I thought you could use a place to come and think, since you don't really open up to people." Sasshi explained.  
  
Were she anyone else, Bakura would have sneered and said that he didn't need such a place, but for some reason, Sasshi was different, and he knew that even if he said that, she wouldn't give up on him. "Thank you, Sasshi."  
  
Sasshi smiled and nodded, "welcome. Anything for a friend. Especially special friends like you." She smiled and hugged him.  
  
Bakura, smiled at Sasshi, "Special friend, huh? Well, you're special too. You're the first best friend I've ever had."  
  
Sasshi laughed, "Thanks. You are, without a doubt in my mind, the best friend I've ever had. Not bad for a psychotic ex tomb robber, huh?"  
  
Bakura chuckled, "No, not bad at all, I suppose."  
  
"So, are you going to tell me your problem? Or are you going to tell the sky?"  
  
Bakura thought for a minute, "Neither. My problem isn't an issue anymore." And he looked down at the paper cuts on Sasshi's hands and arms and smiled. "Not an issue."  
  
~*~  
  
*Sigh* Yare, yare, I know that sucked, I can't help it. It's 3:00 AM. This fanfic is dedicated to a Steel Angel Satoshi. It's her New Years gift from me. The reason for this is because she always said that Bakura needed a friend, and that it would be cool to be friends with him. 


End file.
